


Guard Dog

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Series: Love Me, Love My Dog [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Bickering, Dog Jokes, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jealousy, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: 5 times Sesshoumaru was protective of Kagome + 1 time Kagome was protective of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I bring you fluff, with a dash of crack for good measure.

**one.**

Sesshoumaru sighed.

To be precise, this was the eleventh sigh he had given within the past twenty minutes, and it wasn’t even noon yet. He also glared, but given his nature, this wasn’t quite anything new. Absently, he wondered whether or not he should work on variations of his glare. A glare for annoyance. One for exasperation. One for Inuyasha. And one for this asshole who continued to pester his Kagome while she was browsing a section in the bookstore.

And also one for her for being so very, very naïve in spite of already being in her mid-twenties. Really, he had to wonder how she carried on so pleasantly and obliviously for over two decades without any trouble.

He paused, remembering faintly the Shikon no Tama, Naraku, that reincarnation thing, and him trying to kill her a handful of times for Tessaiga. He felt a twinge of guilt after his ranting thought somehow backed him into a corner to face his own hand in making her life more difficult than it needed to be.

 _Curses!_ , he thought sourly while wondering when did guilt became an emotion he had to deal with increasing regularity. He made a mental note that when he went to the afterlife, he would physically thank his father for his hand in developing him into a slightly more compassionate being. Perhaps introducing Tenseiga’s hilt into his father’s abdomen would be a grand gracious gesture.

Pleased with his secured plan for the afterlife, Sesshoumaru temporarily forgotten about his earlier vexation until he heard the source of his annoyance resumed hitting on Kagome:

“Do you like hot springs, Kagome? My aunt and uncle own this lovely inn up in the mountains. I could take you there sometimes.”

Sesshoumaru felt his blood boiled at the suggestion.

“Only if my boyfriend could tag along.”

His anger subsided, feeling instantly soothed by her words, even if it did sounded a bit offhandedly to his ears.

“Yeah, well, why don’t you just ditch him? You and I could have a lot of fun together—”

“He wouldn’t like that,” Kagome responded nonchalantly, grabbing a book off the shelves and flipping through the pages with minimal interest.

“Who cares what he thinks?”

“Oh,” Kagome continued thoughtfully, not taking her eyes away from the pages. She pointed in Sesshoumaru’s direction. “Why don’t you go tell him that?”

“Who—”

Sesshoumaru’s frown eased into a fairly sinister grin. He cracked his knuckles, feeling immensely satisfied when the nuisance instantly paled at the sight, and even more so when he heard Kagome’s hushed warning into the guy’s ear:

“There are more muscles under that shirt. He’s also a master swordsman.”

She closed the book, placing it carefully back on the shelf before walking away to Sesshoumaru’s side, not even noticing when the guy who was hitting on her fell to his knees, shaking uncontrollably. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a cheeky grin before she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

“You heard?”

“Did you do that on purpose?” Sesshoumaru raised a brow, noting Kagome seemed far more chipper than she usually was.

“Do what?” she asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru gave her a dubious glance before she proceeded to drag him away to the next section in the bookstore.

He sighed for the twelfth time that day.

 

 

**two.**

Sesshoumaru hated the subway. He hated how loud and smelly it was. He hated the crowd. He hated a particular crowd. He hated a particular crowd with a wandering hand. He hated a particular crowd with a wandering hand for innocent girls’ with very short skirts.

Without a word, he wrapped his arm around Kagome’s waist, lifting her up enough to set her over to his other side, sandwiching her between an elderly lady seated by the window and him standing against the pole. He tightened his hold around her protectively.

She looked up at him questionably, but Sesshoumaru kept his eyes focused ahead while his other hand discreetly reached for the offending man’s wayward hand, and he crushed it, smiling subtly in satisfaction when the man instantly dropped to the floor, crying in pain and wailing that his hand was broken.

“We are walking next time,” Sesshoumaru stated after a moment to Kagome, not paying heed when a crowd surrounded the injured pervert on the floor.

Kagome simply shrugged and readjusted her skirt.

In the back of his mind, he groaned loudly at her ignorance.

 

 

**three.**

“I will be home in three days, so make sure to always lock the door.”

“I know.”

“Do not just open the door to anyone, especially the wolf.”

“I know.”

“If anything is wrong, just call me.”

“I know!”

“If you cannot reach me—and have no other choice—then call Inuyasha. Or that fox demon child. Never the wolf.”

“God, Sesshoumaru, if you don’t leave now, I swear to god, I will melt Bakusaiga and turn it into a very fancy vase!”

“…Lock the door.”

 

 

**four.**

“So my friends want to arrange a ski trip to Hokkaido, just the four of us.”

Sesshoumaru looked up from his cellphone, eyes settling on Kagome as soon as she stepped out of their bathroom clad in only a towel while she absently tried to detangle her wet hair. His eyes instantly wandered lower until they landed on her scraped knees that she acquired three days ago when she attempted to walk home with three large paper bags of grocery that blocked most of her line of vision, including the crack on the sidewalk.

“Absolutely not.”

Kagome glanced over at him, surprised by his declaration. She narrowed her eyes at him. “I wasn’t asking for your permission.”

“I am very well aware, Kagome, but…” His brain helpfully supplied images of her falling off a ski lift, her falling down the mountain, sprained leg, snowed in, and burning her tongue with hot cocoa. He realized the latter image was the most absurd of all, but he had also never met a creature quite as accident prone as her, so it wasn’t exactly too farfetched in his opinion. Not to mention, Inuyasha’s previous offhanded comments regarding her many, many kidnappings suddenly dancing around in his mind was far from reassuring.

 _Useless, unhelpful half-breed_ , he grumbled to himself.

“But…?”

Sesshoumaru refocused his attention on her, trying to unconsciously shoo away the last image of her dangling off a cliff. Seeing her waiting expectantly for a reason, he supplied the first thing his mind offered that didn’t involve her ending up on a hospital bed: “I need you here.”

She gave him a half-hearted, doubtful smile and walked over to kiss the side of his head. She cooed softly while scratching the back of his ear, “Aww, will you be lonely without me around?”

He suppressed the growl that always arose whenever she used that “puppy voice” around him. He closed his eyes briefly, counting swiftly to ten before he reopened his eyes and strained with his response, “Yes.”

She turned away briskly, heading into their closet. “Tough. I am going. End of discussion.”

Sesshoumaru frowned. Maybe she would be fine, he tried to rationalize to himself. She survived several ordeals during her time in the Feudal Era when demons and a maniacal half-demon roamed rampant, so a fun ski trip should be fairly safe.

“Sess-Sesshoumaru? I think my hair got snagged on a hanger…”

Or maybe he could just send Jaken to watch over her, he decided as he stood up to head into the closet to free his beloved from her sudden trap.

At that moment, his brain gleefully presented the image of her dangling off a cliff with Jaken gripping tearfully on her swinging leg.

_Dumb, unhelpful brain._

He wondered how Inuyasha was able to deal with her without losing his sanity.

 

 

**five.**

“You are incorrigible,” Sesshoumaru sighed aloud as he walked into the bar and found Kagome slumped over the counter with several empty glasses surrounding her. He settled down on the seat next to her, propping an arm up to rest his head. He waved the bartender away, declining to order as he stared at the woman next to him, still passed out and smiling obliviously.

He refrained from wrinkling his nose in distaste even though the stench of alcohol was wafting heavily in the air. Instead, he nudged her gently, waiting for a response. Her head remained still on the counter, but she swatted the empty air almost like she was shooing a fly away.

Sesshoumaru looked on amused.

“Where are your friends?”

Kagome shifted a bit and mumbled into her arms. With his heightened hearing, Sesshoumaru was able to make out the words “chef,” “doctor,” and “score.” He managed to get the gist of her lackluster explanation.

“Why did you drink so much?”

Kagome yawned loudly, cracking one eye opened. She then blinked a few times, waiting for her vision to come into focus, since as muddled as her brain was in that moment, she was almost positive four Sesshoumaru was not a thing. If it was, then she could just see Inuyasha rejecting all matters of life right after disemboweling the perpetrator that caused all of these Sesshoumaru clones. “Sess-Sesshoumaru?”

“Why did you drink so much?” he repeated his question patiently.

She shrugged. “Rough week. I just wanted to let loose.”

He frowned, finding it very uncharacteristic of her to drink her trouble away. “Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

She shrugged again. “It’s nothing.”

He watched as she wobbly sat up, nearly losing her balance on the stool if it wasn’t for his quick save grabbing her arm. He really hated seeing her like this.

“Ready to go home?”

She nodded. Sesshoumaru turned around and let her climbed onto his back. Feeling her wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, Sesshoumaru hooked his arms under her legs, holding her securely to him as they walked out of the bar and headed for home.

Silence followed as Sesshoumaru made the journey home, walking in and out of the light shone from the streetlamps. He assumed Kagome had fallen asleep, hearing only soft breathing and feeling her warm breath on his neck, which was actually a welcome relief to the brisk night air nipping at his skin. When they were close to their apartment building, Sesshoumaru heard Kagome murmuring softly against him.

“Sorry.”

“For what?”

“For being a nuisance.”

“You are not a nuisance.”

He heard her laugh quietly and then he stopped, feeling her tighten her hold around him even more. She pressed her lips against his neck.

“Love you.”

He smiled to himself, hearing her slowly doze off again.

“Love you too.”

 

 

 

**\+ one.**

Kagome was not the jealous type; she wanted to make that very clear. Albeit, she was just a tiny bit insecure, but not jealous, no, never that! She had no reason to be jealous. She had a wonderful family, the best of friends she could ever ask for, a steady job, and the most amazing lover—

“Would you please put a shirt on?”

Sesshoumaru looked up from the documents he was reading as he paced around the living room. He gave her a perplexed look as she instantly went to close the drapes near their balcony.

“It has never bothered you before.”

“Yes, well,” Kagome took a peek between the drapes and then shut it altogether. “That dirty old lady across the street apparently just got a new telescope, and I highly doubt she was testing to see how big the sun is.”

“44 is not exactly old—”

Kagome shot him a glare that seemed to have only spurred him on instead of silencing his foolish thoughts.

“And considering her rather…well-endowed—”

“ _Wafer-thin ice_ ,” she hissed at him, taking another peek outside. She gasped audibly when the woman across the street made an obscene gesture at her. Her cheeks flamed up at the sight. “Why that no good bit—”

She could hear the rustling of papers as Sesshoumaru set his documents down on the coffee table, and then she felt him guiding her away, already nipping gently at her neck.

“Did we not have a lesson about jealousy, my dear?”

“Yes, for _you_. I do not get jealous.” Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly, trying to act as self-righteous as she could in spite of the fluttering in her belly as she felt him licking and biting her skin. Goddamned jerk couldn’t even let her be annoyed in peace.

“How hypocritical of you,” he murmured, letting his hand roamed between her legs.

 _Bad dog, bad dog, bad dog!_ , her mind raced, realizing where this was heading.

“I am not,” she asserted. She pulled away from him, much to his disappointment. She took another peek outside, gasping even louder than before, and inciting curiosity in Sesshoumaru.

“What is it?”

“She brought _friends!_ ”

“Really now? Are they as ‘perky’ as—”

“Do. Not. Go. There.” Kagome growled. “I swear, if I didn’t already know you were just being an asshole about this just to annoy me, I would have thought Miroku’s spirit found its way to you.”

“Hn, jealousy actually does look attractive on you, Kagome.”

“I am not jealous!”

“Rightly so,” He murmured, turning her around and lifting her up off the ground. Instinctively, Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshoumaru’s waist for support, gasping at the sudden act. She felt herself pressed up to the cool glass door as the drapes fell over them.

“ _They’ll see._ ”

“Yes, and the expressions are priceless.”

“Wait—were you walking around shirtless for this very reason? You never walk around shirtless in the middle of the day!”

Sesshoumaru tried to distract her with a roll of his hips, but she was having none of that. After a moment of her glaring at him, showing no sign of going on board with his sudden idea for an afternoon delight, he sighed.

“Jealousy really is an attractive color on you—”

Kagome continued to pierce him with a heated glare.

“Bedroom?” He kissed her neck, letting his warm breath ghost over her skin, making her tremble in his strong arms, and forgetting momentarily the audience across the street who were no doubt both scandalized and turned on by the sudden racy display. Unconsciously, she tightened her hold around his neck, both loving and hating how he always knew what to do to please her. Goddamned bastard.

Kagome weighed the options. Either she could remain angry at him and suddenly sexually frustrated because of his ill-conceived plan, or she could go along with him and be immensely satisfied afterwards. She decided on the latter, since after all she was a sensible, non-jealous woman who had nothing to prove.

“Fine, but don’t think you got off that easily!”

Sesshoumaru smirked, clearly having some ideas of how to persuade Kagome otherwise.


End file.
